


Happiness

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-16
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever makes Draco happy is fine with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Title:** Happiness  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #2: Diagon Alley and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #10: Desire.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Whatever makes Draco happy is fine with Harry.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** My fluffy muse strikes again. ;)

  
~

Happiness

~

“Diagon Alley,” Harry announced, stepping out of the Floo.

Draco brushed past him. “Here’s the list,” he said. “We’ll be faster if we split up.”

Harry reluctantly accepted the parchment, but after scanning it, he relaxed. At least he’d been assigned Hermione and Ron. He wasn’t sure what he’d have done if Draco’d asked him buy for Narcissa or, worse, Lucius.

They worked quickly, meeting afterwards at Fortescue’s. Over ice cream, Draco displayed his purchases.

Harry smiled at how animated Draco was. Shopping had never been his passion, but Draco did love it. Harry desired nothing more than his happiness.

~


End file.
